monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Cait Sith
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of beastman born from the monsterization of cats that were animals. Even among the cat family, these beings are especially close to beasts, and their entire bodies are covered in fur. When a cat joined to its male owner by a strong bond has developed feelins of love for him and is showered in mamono mana, it will transform into one of these "cait siths". Possessing extremely high intelligence, they have been given the duty of ruling cats along with magical power, and they can cast various spells. Just like their outward appearance, they're close to cats that are animals on the inside too. They have selfish, capricious personalities, and perhaps because of having been spoiled by humans, they consider themselves and other cats to be of higher standing. They display an arrogant attitude towards men, speaking in a manner such as the following: "If you think I'm cute, then I'll let you pat my head." "If you say you want to mate with me that much, then I'll make you my male." On the other hand, if petted, they can't help but purr, and they naturally snuggle up to their partners to have a sniff of their scent. In this way, when it comes to the man they've acknowledged as their own male, they lose control over themselves. Their body and heart, being close to that of a beast, will react very honestly to the actions of a male. They easily go into heat when enveloped in the warmth and odor of a male, and after becoming only female beasts, they'll affectionately rub their entire body against the male. At times, they even lose their capacity for speech and will just try to mate while moaning in an alluring manner. When in heat, as females, the only thing in their heads is to receive the bestial lust of the male and become pregnant. When mating, they rock their hips to guide the penis deeper and deeper towards their womb, and it will be intense like that of an animal. The "Cat Kingdom" created by the cat goddess "Bastet" is a cat paradise where various cat family monsters live, as well as ordinary cats. As long as men living in the kingdom obey the law and adore cats, they are promised a life with all their necessities taken care of; but the law absolutely favors cats. Men are obligated to spoil cats, and give in to their demands, whether playing with them, or mating with and impregnating them. Also, it seems tormenting a cat is considered a serious crime, whether or not it took place within the kingdom. If one torments cats, and a cait sith receives a report from the other cats, she will abduct that person and carry them off to the Cat Kingdom. One of their duties is also to punish criminals who have been brought back to the cat kingdom. If the culprit is male, then his human rights will be stripped away, and he will become property of them and their cat underlings. He will become a "cat toy" that will be played with and milked by the cats whenever they feel lie it, 24 hours a day. On this occasion, they will cast "a spell to make him vulnerable to cats" on the man, such that he will become extremely sensitive to the cats' tongues and paws. If he fondled with them, he will immediately lose strength, and unable to resist the pleasure, he will easily spurt out semen. Eventually, by the time he has served out his sentence and become his owner's husband, he will have changed into a cat lover whose erection will never weaken when he's around a cat. He will spoil the cats and pour semen into them as they desire. If the culprite is female, then they will cast "a spell to change her into a cat", and she will be changed into one of the cat family monsters. The new cat will have to live surrounded by her senior cats who are nasty with a love of mischief. They will train her as much as they please and instill her body with a sense of what it is to be a female cat. Kenkou's Notes: Encyclopedia Pages File:Cait Sith.png|English web profile Cait_sith.jpg|1st Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Cat Family Category:Beastman